index_of_characters_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Filius Flitwick
' Professor Filius Flitwick' (October 17, 1958 or earlier, Great Britain or Ireland) is a character from Harry Potter. He is a part-goblin, part-wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Ravenclaw House, being an intelligent young man and a model student. Some time after his graduation, Flitwick returned to Hogwarts and became the Charms Master, as well as the Head of Ravenclaw House. During the First and Second Wizarding Wars, Flitwick opposed Lord Voldemort. In 1995, he also opposed Dolores Umbridge, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, and, in 1997, fought at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, after which he attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. He also protected the students from Alecto and Amycus Carrow in the 1997-1998 school year. On May 2, 1998, he took part in the Battle of Hogwarts and defeated many Death Eaters. Abilities Intelligence: As the Head of Ravenclaw House, Flitwick was a highly shrewd and knowledgeable man. During the preparations for the Battle of Hogwarts, he was the one who realistically pointed out that even the combined efforts of the entire Hogwarts staff was insufficient to keep Voldemort out indefinitely. Conducting: Flitwick became the conductor of the Hogwarts choir during the 1993-1994 school year and taught the choir how to sing Something Wicked This Way Comes and In Noctem. He also led the orchestra during the Yule Ball. Special Abilities Magic: As a former Duelling Champion and as the Hogwarts Professor of Charms, Flitwick is a powerful and formidable wizard. Testaments to his considerable magical skills are his proficiency in the subject he taught and his later participation in and surviving the Battle of Hogwarts. *''Charms:'' Flitwick was stated to be the best and most knowledgeable Charms Master in the entire world. He was capable of effectively casting numerous charms and enchantments, ranging from conjuring simple decorations to the most advanced shield charms. He was also able to conjure a non-corporeal Patronus, which was a very advanced piece of magic as well as concrete evidence of superior magical ability. *''Duelling:'' An immensely accomplished duelist, Flitwick was rich in both learning and experience where the study and practice of duelling techniques and strategies are concerned. He participated professionally in a number of competitions and championships after his graduation from Hogwarts. Ultimately, he carved out an impressive reputation for himself as a Duelling Champion, earning himself a whole shelf full of trophies to boot. Though he had not duelled in some time, it was later shown that he retained his considerable skill. Flitwick was able to help fellow Professors McGonagall and Sprout chase Severus Snape out of the castle and emerged and survived the legendary Battle of Hogwarts. During the battle, he had duelled the powerful Corban Yaxley to a draw and even single-handedly defeated the extremely skilled Antonin Dolohov, whom had previously defeated Alastor Moody and murdered Remus Lupin. *''Defense Against the Dark Arts:'' Though not shown in the Battle of Hogwarts, Flitwick had outstanding defense abilities against even the greatest dark magic, having led the extremely powerful defenses put around the castle that was only broken by Voldemort himself, a feat which caused the Dark Lord some backlash. *''Non-Verbal Magic:'' Flitwick was also skilled in non-verbal magic. In 1996, once every student was inside Hogwarts grounds, he cast a barrier on the school gate without saying the incantation. As non-verbal magic is very difficult, this testifies to him being a truly powerful wizard. *''Transfiguration:'' Flitwick was shown to be skilled in the transfiguration branches of conjuration and vanishing, creating baubles from his wand to decorate Christmas trees and being able to vanish a Portable Swamp. *''Wandless Magic:'' Flitwick was shown to be able to conjure blue flames without using his wand. This is yet another testament to his formidable magical skills, given that wandless magic was seen to be a feat that only wizards of the highest level, such as Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort, were able to successfully accomplish. Equipment Wand: Like many wizards, Flitwick owns a wand which he presumably purchased around the age of eleven. His wand has an angular cross-shaped handle and is made of a light wood with a deep brown tint toward the end. Category:Harry Potter Category:Males Category:Goblins Category:Half-Breeds Category:Professors Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Conductors Category:Magic Category:Duelling Category:Wands Category:Wizards